Caught By The River
by pippinsmcgee
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily despises James. They are Head Boy and Girl. What could possibly happen? LEJP SBOC


Ok, here's my first Harry Potter Fanfic! Hope you like it! Please review- it'll mean the world to me!

Disclaimer: Although I wish I had the brains, I am NOT the creator of Harry Potter! Sorry! Only people that are mine are Kate and Nat!

Thanks everyone!

Lily Evans stepped through the barrier and onto Platform 9 3/4. She was immediately greeted by the squeals of her two best friends Kate Raventhorne and Natalie Stevens. She ran and hugged them both tightly.

"Oh my goodness, Lily! I missed you! Our last year, can you believe it?" exclaimed Kate in delight.

"How was your summer?" asked Nat.

"Good," replied Lily, "a one hundred per cent Potter free summer!" she said happily.

"Evans, don't sound so disappointed" said a voice from behind her. She whirled around and spotted him.

"James Potter. I'm surprised you could leave your house! Was it difficult to fit that giant head through the door?"

"Nah, I helped. It took a while, I'll give you that" replied a boy standing beside James. Sirius Black. Kate blushed crimson. Lucky, nobody noticed this but Nat. She elbowed Kate and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Potter- you'll be glad to know I have worked out a completely brilliant plan! You are going to stay away from me this year. Okay? How bout we keep our distance so I don't have to deal with you?" said Lily.

"Well, Evans- sounds foolproof, really." he shared a secret grin with Sirius. "You have fun with that"

"Uh-huh. Okay, I figure we start this now. Goodbye Potter" she said, and flounced off with her friends.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face!" exclaimed James.

"Tell me about it! I wish I could be there!" said Sirius.

James chuckled and boarded the train.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, are you going to the Head's carriage soon?" asked Nat.

"Yes"

"Well, then, Kate, how bout we go have a chat with the Marauders?"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Lily.

"We're friends, Lily, what's your problem?" asked Kate.

"James Potter is my problem! You needn't hang around the likes of him!" she replied.

"Lily, honestly, just admit you luuurve him!" teased Kate.

"What are you talking about! James Potter a is rude, pig-headed, conceited, cocky arsehole! I HATE him!"

"Whatever you say Lily..." said Nat slyly.

"You guys make me sick!" said Lily before storming out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder who the Head Boy is, she thought as she walked through the train. Perhaps Remus, she thought. That would be good, she decided. He was the only mentally stable one of the Marauders. I wouldn't mind sharing a dormitory with him. That's who Dumbledore would've picked, she thought. She was interrupted from these happy thoughts by someone barging into her.

"Oh my gosh- i am so sor- Potter! Watch where you're going!" she said angrily.

"Sorry Lily" he said.

"Lily? Since when have you called me Lily?"

"Since now!"

"Well, stop it!"

He nodded in acquiescence. He continued to walk in the same direction as her.

"Where are you going Potter? Pulling a prank so early in the term? That's a record even for you!" she accused.

"You think so little of me!" he feigned hurt.

"Fine, where are you going then?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

"What are you, eight?"

"Ha Ha" he said sarcastically.

They continued walking until Lily reached a door which read 'Heads Carriage'.

"Well, this is my stop," she said, "sorry to cut this delightful conversation short" with that she walked into the room.

She sat down, and James waited, hidden behind the door.

"Where is the Head Boy anyway. Late? Well, that's a fabulous start!" she wondered aloud.

"Lily Evans, what a pleasant surprise! Sorry I am late!" James said happily, pinning his Head Boy badge onto the front of his robes as he walked, grinning through the door.

"Wh- What?" Lily spluttered.

"Ah, the wondrous feeling of authority," he said, walking around the carriage," Should be a grand year, hey Evans?"

"Huh?" he said blankly.

"James Potter, Head Boy" he said, holding out his hand. She ignored it.

"What happened to Dumbledore?" she said suddenly.

"Huh?" it was his turn to be confused.

"Was there an accident? Brain Damage? Must have been- no-one in their right mind would pick JAMES POTTER to be Head Boy."

He frowned slightly, but recovered. "Don't sound so excited" he said.

She stormed from the cabin. He stood there dumbly. Well, that was a good start, he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
